When Heiji keeps ranting
by jojoangel01
Summary: What can it cost Heiji if he keeps ranting at Shinichi? Or, let's say, when Shinichi eventually decides it's enough and time for payback? What Hattori? Me, passionate as a dead fish with Ran? I'll show you... hehe...


_I did this story one and only for my sweet Aternox- chan, for her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY again! Well, she wrote a page for a story and got stuck, so I...fixed it up a bit . Enjoy!_

* * *

**When Heiji keeps ranting...**

_by jojo_

* * *

* * *

Shinichi's POV.

And here we go again.

Hattori... I like him, really, I mean, I think he is the first true male friend I ever had. And even if I don't like to admit it, we are alike. A lot.

But ... The thing is... He talks too much. He tends to rant in fact. And here he is, babbling about the same things again.

I think we already had that talk... way too many times.

"Really Kudou... You came back ages ago, you proposed to Nee-chan shortly after that, and you're still behaving like a kid around her, blushing and stammering when she smiles at you ... Quit acting Neanderthal ! You know, you're allowed to kiss her, she's your fiancée after all !"

For the umpteenth time, he is telling me how I should behave with Ran. He is just a tad too nosy.

And that damned cocky smile…

I mean, he is not a bad guy, or anything... He is just... too nosy for his own good. One day I'm going to bite his head off if he doesn't stop that...

"Hattori, do I ask you why you still behave like Kazuha was nothing more to you than a childhood friend ?"

There, I can strike where it hurts too. See ? He is already spluttering indignantly.

"Kudou ! Stop that right now ! She IS nothing more than a childhood friend ! No, really, you can picture me holding hands with that tomboy ? She'd kill me first ! And let me tell you..."

Whatever... But if he could just turn a little bit to the left… There, perfect, that way he can rant, and I can dodge flying saliva.

Me, playing dirty ? Nuuuh... Not my type.

Oops, he is still talking...

"... but really, you should be a little bolder with Nee-chan ... She'll end up looking for another man, you know ! "

Oh ho, threats.

Tut tut tut, my dear Hattori, that won't bring you nowhere. I'm not sensible to that kind of threat anymore.

"Kudou, look at me, and stop with that bored look ! You really act as passionate as a dead fish with Nee-chan !"

'Passionate as a dead fish' ? New expression.

Seriously Hattori.

You really think that ?

That our first reaction, after being torn away, separated for months... That our reaction was to sit around a table and smile at each others, waving hands?

You're oh so wrong…

Our first meeting was violent, full of need and passion. We were so afraid of being separated again, we couldn't help ourselves, we had to be together, closer, as intimate as possible. It was strange. We were happy and desperate at the same time.

This will remain our secret. To the rest of the world, we are young and naive fiancés, and we have trouble holding each others hands without blushing.

But in the rare moments we are completely alone... What happens in such moments Hattori... That doesn't concern you at all. This is only between me and the woman I love.

"I swear, Kudou, you've got a stick up your butt!"

So. A dead fish with a stick up its butt.

Hattori is getting inventive.

…

Better stop him now.

"Well, Hattori, you know what ? I think you're right."

"Ha ! Oh no, don't even try to den-… I am right?" Heiji looked bewildered at me and I simply nodded, suppressing my grin as a new idea came into my mind that would make him shut up once and for all. As his look did not change, I patted the shoulder of my friend.

"Yes, you are! Absolutely."

The look he cast me was hard to describe. I could see his expression was doubtful. He had not counted on me agreeing so easily.

"I… I have told you.." he stammered, still not trusting my sudden change of mind. "But I don't think you will act on it, though."

"Oh, I will!" I assured him with a slight grin.

He raised one eyebrow in disbelief and without further comment.

"Okay, how about I prove it to you?"

"I don't think you would do that!" he answered me after some hesitation.

That was going way too good. Its these times I am glad he is so much like me because that way I can predict most of his steps in advance and this time I am going to use this information for my advance.

"Fine," I said, "how about we make a bet out of it?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Oh forget it. You wouldn't dare doing that anyway."

"Oh yeah? Well, just tell me what it is about and we will do it!"

I grinned inwardly. I had him.

"Well, okay. If I can prove to you that I can kiss Ran really passionate in public for about a minute, you will have to take Kazuha out for a romantic dinner."

"A WHAT?"

"You heard me!" I grinned even wider. "Or don't you dare?"

"D- dare…? I.. I.. do! But I don't think Kazuha… I mean she'd beat me up if I only came up with that idea, so…" he stuttered, trying to get off the hook. I grinned again. Oh no my friend.

"Well, let that be my worry. So, you accept? But if you are afraid…" I trailed off, increasing the effect.

"Afraid? N- nooo, you won't get your way so easily. Okay, I am in. You will never succeed, though! Ran will struggle and you will lose! I mean, a whole minute…"

My eyes sparkled as I grinned him directly at his face and held my hand out.

"Deal?"

After some hesitation, he gripped my hand and tried to look very confident. He really thinks I could not see the sweat drop that had formed on his forehead.

"Let' go. We wanted to meet Ran in the mall to have coffee."

"Yeah and there you will lose your bet!"

Oi, poor Hattori. The dead fish is going to make you look so old. This bet will kill you. I know I wanted to stay out of your business, but if you can mess in mine, I can mess in yours just as well. But still, to win this without getting the beating of my life from Ran, I should make sure she knows in advance.

Putting my hand in my pocket, I cast Heiji a look and waited until he was not paying any attention to my doing.

"Now about that kendou practice your were telling me... With your friend."

"That JERK is NOT a friend. D'ya know what he did to my team last week ? Well, when we entered, he began to..."

Hattori rants.  
But that's maybe why I appreciate him so much...

My hand found my cellphone and without looking I started writing Ran a very short message.

"But Kudo!"

My heart sank. I looked horrified at him, my fingers stopping their actions. I was certain he had me.

"No cheating!"

"Cheating?" my voice was, and I could not help it although I really tried, higher than usual.

Hattoris look went normal again as he grinned at me.

"You know, your little narcosis arrows and that stuff!"

My jaw dropped.

"You think I would force myself upon my wife- to- be because of some stupid bet?" I almost screamed at him in disbelief.

What are all these guys all looking at me for? Do they think I care? I am right! This guy is crazy!

He grinned at me, casting me a look. This typical look and this nasty smile of his that made me want to punch him. His grin told me he had been joking and had achieved from me the reaction he had wanted to and that thought made me more furious. Now I want to win this more than ever. I finished the message, satisfied with its content. It was short but said everything.

_'Whatever happens, dont panic. Trust me.'_

That would be enough for her to understand, right? Was it? The slight doubts soon left my head as the beautiful face of my beloved fiancée came into my mind. She knew me even better than I did, this I am certain of. Although she is going to think I am crazy or something after reading this, she will understand and most important she will trust me. She trusts me with her life, she had proven that often, just like I trust her with mine.

So, why am I not sending it? Its an easy thing to do but why does my finger not seem to move? I guess I already know the answer myself. I wanted to see, if I really could do it. If I really could win this bet without her knowing. I wanted to prove it to him and myself as well. It was a challenge.

Why is Heiji chuckling? Thats so not like him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He went on giggling and I turned to look annoyed at him. "Fine… I was just thinking about our first.. no, second meeting. That time I discovered you were not really Conan. Remember what you told me about Neechan back then?"

My astronished face turned soft as I turned my head to look straight again.

"Yeah!"

I could hear my and Heijis voice echoing in my head.

_-I see, so that drug shrank you and now you are hoping to find these men, thats why you are living with that detective and your girlfriend. _

_-But she is not my girlfriend! Shes a real nuisance. _

I had denied everything, already too ashamed he had been able to discover my, as I thought, perfect cover so quickly. Seems like Hattori had seen through me even then. Today if felt like worlds apart where I could be denying my feelings towards her.

"In some points, we are really awfully alike, hm?"

He looked at me strangely but did not response, trying to act as if he had not understood what I meant and I left it like that.

He went on ranting and as I saw the café we were supposed to meet at with Ran I felt my insides tingle with excitement and anticipation. I felt like a kid who is looking forward to Christmas eve. I looked at my friend and he grinned at me, knowing my inner turmoil.

"We can always stop." He suggested, grinning already in triumph.

Funny.

I only shook my head and scanned the place with my eyes for her. It was almost like radar and it started blinking as soon as I discovered her beauty shining brightly above all others. She was almost beaming and gloaming. She turned around and spotted us, her beautiful face brightening up even more as our eyes locked.

I tore my thoughts back to reality as I tried to let her know via eyes that she got to trust me now whatever I did. She looked confused at that but I pleaded her with my eyes. I think she must have understood at least a little what I meant.

"You sure you don't want to quit?" my friend asked me and I turned to grin at him. "No, we'll do it now unless you are starting to get cold feet?"

"Never!" Hattori grinned at me and I nodded.

We approached her and she stood up to greet us. Absolutely against my will, I felt my cheeks hottening.

"Hey guys, you finally did it! I am already waiting for two whole minutes!" she smiled at us.

Hattori and I shared a quick gaze and then a nod. We walked closer to her and she squealed a little as I gathered her in my arms. Her cheeks colored immediately as she looked shocked at me.

"Shinichi, what-!"

"Hello beautiful, don't I even get a kiss?"

And before she could retort I was leaning down and pressing my lips softly against hers, feeling her slight moan. She was pushing me slightly away but before she could succeed I let my hands stroke her back reassuringly.

_'Come on, Ran, please. Come on…'_ I was chanting in my mind and soon enough felt her relax against me. Relieved, she soon hugged me back and leaned towards me and the kiss, absorbing herself to it.

I smiled inwardly, content and wished I could see Hattoris face but I did not pull away, afraid to lose the bet but most important the contact with her for she was feeling way too perfect against me. As I pressed her more closely against me, the kiss deepened and became even more passionate. I did not know exactly why she was playing along with me so far, but maybe she was just swimming along with her desire, like I am.

Reluctantly but certain two minutes must have passed already, I pulled away from her heaven other people regarded as lips and smiled down at her. Her eyes opened slowly a second later and her beautiful orbs stared up at me. In fact, her red cheeks, her slight parted lips as she still panted, combined with her deep brown eyes made her look like an angel and I could not resist as I was completely enchanted by her, forgetting everything around us. I leaned in and gave her red lips another kiss, this one not as long and deep but twice as sweet and pulled away again, smiling down at her.

"Shinichi… what..?" she whispered, hardly audible. I only smiled and looked at Hattori as I took her hand.

"Would you excuse us for a second?"

I smiled sweetly at him, trying very hard to not burst out laughing loudly for the whole city to hear at the look on his face. The look his face had taken was just… priceless! Absolutely priceless! I need to get away very soon or else…! Thats why I pulled Ran slowly towards the toilets, leaving a stunned Hattori behind. "You better sit down!" I screamed at him and then disappeared.

"Would you mind explaining yourself, Kudou?" I heard her mock angry voice asking.

"Oh I am sorry!" I stepped forward and hugged her. "I just needed to teach him a lesson!"

Ran looked surprised up at me with questioning gaze.

"Nevermind, dear. But now he has to take Kazuha out for a romantic dinner!"

"What?"

"Honestly!" I grinned at her astronished look.

"Aaaahh that's so great!" Ran beamed up at me, all exited. "Do you think, they'll…"

"Who knows!" I chuckled at her excitement. We both were thinking the same, and that is that it was about time those two did something about their relationship. "But I need your help convincing Kazuha to participate. Hattori has to!"

"Okay. But…how on earth did you do that?"

"Oh… let's just say, he now has to pay the price for his curiosity."

Seeing her confused look, I simply kissed her and took her hand in mine. "Come, let's go and fetch whats left of him."

She giggled and nodded and together we walked back, hand in hand.

**The end**

* * *

_So? Do you like what happens when Heiji keeps ranting? And what it costs him? XD_


End file.
